The invention relates to a device for screening of outside light and for generating defined lighting conditions on a monitor and if necessary on a pattern, with screening elements consisting of two side walls, a shade and an upper part, further with a base plate and a device to prevent outside light from impinging back, and at least one light source for illuminating a monitor surface.
Light boxes are known that are used on a monitor to create defined lighting conditions and to screen the monitor surface against outside light. Essentially they consist of a rear wall, two side walls, an upper part, a base plate and a shade. The upper part along with the side walls and the shade screen the monitor against diffuse and/or non-defined light from the surroundings. In the following text they are summarized under the overall term screening elements. The base plate connects and stabilizes the other components and ensures a secure seating of the light box at a specific place, for example on a writing table surface. Additionally, still another or several different light sources are integrated in the light box which irradiate the monitor surface with a defined and known light spectrum.
These screening designs are needed primarily for color comparisons between color examples on the monitor surface and color patterns made for example of material. The monitor should be screened as much as possible from all sides against outside light, but on the other hand the visual field to the monitor surface should continue to be as free as possible.
With the previously known versions, the light box is inflexibly and rigidly positioned on the monitor. The view to the monitor is always subjected to tunnel-like limitations due to the screening elements that extend far forward, and therefore is suitable only as a color pattern location. However, the hardware of such a work station can also be used with no problems for normal office work. Therefore, it is desirable to configure such a work station flexibly to that effect, so that the screening can be removed flexibly and rapidly. In the following text, the use of such a work station is designated for customary office work with normal operations.
In addition, the light source required for color comparison may be very bright. This may likewise be perceived as a hindrance. If it is in fact switched off during normal operations, long warm-up times are required when it is switched back on again. Flexibility in use of such a work station is thereby severely limited. Thus, a work station equipped with a light box does not offer much comfort: a tunnel-like visual field, bright light; and is not able to be used flexibly, due to the long warm-up times for the light source.
Therefore the task of the invention is to make further improvements in already known light boxes so as to make possible an unimpaired view of the monitor surface and also flexible and comfortable usability of a work station equipped with a light box. With this, no limitations in flexibility should arise.
This problem is solved by the features of the independent patent claim. Advantageous further embodiments of the invention are the subjects of the dependent claims.